<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no strings attached by hazellvesque</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322724">no strings attached</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellvesque/pseuds/hazellvesque'>hazellvesque</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Except platonic is followed by the Hank Green "ehhhh" sound and wiggly hand gesture, F/M, ML Secret Santa, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, aged-up, alcohol use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellvesque/pseuds/hazellvesque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why spend the holidays alone when an alley cat insists on keeping you company? After all, what are friends for? </p>
<p>(take the cliché Marichat balcony scene from every other fic but make it Christmas)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no strings attached</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite the frigid temperature outside, Marinette had opted to spend the evening on her balcony sans scarf and gloves. The heat of the homemade cocoa did more than enough to warm her from the inside out. The fact that it was spiked probably didn’t hurt, either. In fact, she felt positively cozy, now that the previously-burning sensation in her throat had dulled to a pleasant radiating heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t even bothered to change out of her pajamas. Rather, she’d tossed one of her fuzzier blankets over her shoulders like a cape, wrapping herself up just enough to be able to bear the weather but still head inside and go straight to bed once she felt herself get tired enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She unlocked her phone and glanced at the time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>12:07am</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joyeux Noël,” she muttered bitterly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As a child, Marinette had spent this hour of the holiday drifting off in front of a warm fire, the savoury and sweet tastes of roast turkey and her father’s bûche de Noël from Christmas Eve still on her tongue. In more recent years, she’d crashed at Alya and Nino’s apartment after they’d insisted on inviting all of their collège friends to celebrate together. At first, it had been for Adrien’s sake, so he wouldn’t have to spend his holiday alone. Later, it became tradition to offer their little home to whoever needed company during Christmastime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This year, Alya and Nino had opted for a more private celebration: a romantic week-long getaway, just the two of them. Marinette wouldn’t be shocked if Alya returned from their trip with a shiny new rock on her finger. Nino had been dropping some agonizingly obvious hints that he’d be popping the question soon, and Alya insisted on being “surprised” even though the couple had been discussing marriage for years and it was only a matter of when, not if, that would be the real surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette tried her best not to let the dreaded lonely shadow in the back of her mind consume her thoughts entirely. The pit in her stomach was excitement for her best friend. Not jealousy. Not envy. Of course not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in her life, Marinette was alone for Christmas. And although she insisted that her friends and family not worry about her, and that the holiday wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> that big of a deal, she still glanced out wistfully at the twinkling lights of the city feeling envious of everyone who had someone special to spend the evening with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she should have gotten back on the dating apps, like Alya had suggested. Or maybe that was the tipsy brain talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took another burning swig of her drink, trying not to hiss as it went down. The bitter aftertaste told her she’d made this batch slightly too spirited, but it was too late to fix that now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A curious, nagging feeling wriggled in the back of her mind. Like she was being watched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” she asked the winter air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its response sounded strangely like a familiar young man slinking up behind her. “Practicing my stealth,” Chat Noir said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette took another small sip, not bothering to even glance back at her visitor. “Well, you’re lousy. Keep practicing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leather-clawed hands slipped around her waist, pulling her back ever so slightly so that her back was flush against Chat’s front side in a playful hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s no way to talk to someone who came all this way to see you on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Christmas. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It is past midnight now, isn’t it?” he whispered in her ear, then glanced down at her mug. “Is that hot chocolate?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And peppermint schnapps,” Marinette turned to face Chat, waving the mug under his nose teasingly. “Both of which are pretty lethal to kittens, last time I checked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat released her, making a pathetic pouty face as he rounded her, taking his usual precarious perch on the edge of the railing. “Do you want to explain why you’re drinking alone?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because Alya’s probably getting married soon and this is going to be my sad reality for a while, so I might as well get a head start,” the words flowed out of her mouth before hitting her brain. Evidently, the peppermint schnapps were doing their job a little too well already. “...And I wasn’t expecting an interruption.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An interruption? Or much-needed company?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, yet. Depends on what kind of company you’re providing. Shouldn’t you be protecting the innocent and whatnot?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat cast a lazy glance out at the quiet city. “You know how it goes,” he shrugged, “not a creature stirring, except maybe a mouse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha ha,” Marinette deadpanned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When was the last time she last summoned Mullo and used her multiplication powers? Months, maybe even a full year ago now. None of the akumas lately had called for it. During recent battles, Chat had been more than enthusiastic when recommending help from their old friends, insisting that, even though years had passed, people like Max and Kim and Kagami wouldn’t mind donning their magical jewelry for a night and jumping back into the fight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette understood that feeling completely. She’d missed seeing them, too, though she’d be much less happy to admit it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them had nearly run the gamut of their superpowered assistants as of late. Only a handful of their old collège friends were left in the city, and half of them likely wouldn’t be as enthusiastic to play dress-up-and-kick-ass anymore. Chat had probably been anxiously awaiting his opportunity to suggest getting help from Marinette and the mouse miraculous, only putting it off because </span>
  <em>
    <span>his Lady</span>
  </em>
  <span> had insisted Marinette couldn’t be trusted with the secret identity. She’d kind of dug herself into a hole with that one, though she couldn’t exactly admit it to anyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s ironic?” Chat asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette blinked. “Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just said ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>how ironi</span>
  </em>
  <span>c’ under your breath, but you were kind of mumbling,” Chat cast a quizzical look at her mug. “Are you sure you should still be drinking that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Marinette said, but as the words left her mouth, she could feel just how dizzy she’d gotten in the last few minutes. “Maybe this is a bad time to mention that this is my second cup of the night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Chat took the mug from her hands and drank, instantly recoiling at the taste. “Well someone’s got a heavy pour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep,” Marinette reached for her drink, but Chat lazily held it above his head, just out of her reach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat shook his head. “Nope, I’m finishing this for you, you’re cut off for the night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to stand on her tiptoes and instantly felt the world shift off-kilter beneath her feet. Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, maybe she didn’t need it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what kind of company were you needing tonight?” Chat asked, raising an eyebrow as he took another drink. “Since your satisfaction evidently depends entirely on what services I provide.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving away from the railing, Marinette pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders. She meandered towards her lounge chair and plopped down, legs crossed. “I didn’t mean to say it like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she giggled. “You make everything sound so...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exciting?” he offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suggestive,” Marinette finished. “But you’re such a relentless flirt that you probably don’t even realize you’re doing it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat’s presence on her rooftop had become an incredibly common sight over the years, and his visit tonight was especially comforting. She hadn’t expected him to find time to stop by during the holidays, operating under the assumption that he had family or other loved ones he’d rather be with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over time, their conversations ran the gamut from petty gossip to deep therapeutic bonding, but they rarely if ever crossed the line past platonic interactions. Sure, the odd innuendo or joke would slip every once in a while - mostly from Chat’s mouth - because what else would you expect from two perpetually single friends? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite the contrary,” Chat Noir took another big gulp, “I am fully aware of the things I say, and everything I do is with complete sincerity. It's not my fault you don’t take me seriously.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette wrinkled her nose. “Well, you’re always so casual about it, it’s hard for me to tell if you even really mean it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I be more blunt, then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat rolled his shoulders back and took another massive swig, draining the mug before setting it down. “Only because you asked,” he said before bounding across the balcony, shortening the distance between them quicker than Marinette could blink. He landed in a crouched position very nearly in her lap, their noses inches away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice lowered, but his eyes never strayed from hers. “For one, it’s hilarious to me how much of a lightweight you are. Your inhibitions are on their way out the window after a drink and a half, and it’s much more fun for me this way because now you’ll laugh at my jokes instead of rolling your eyes at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you ever wanted me to react to your flirting,” Marinette shot back. “All things considered, with you being head-over-heels in love with Ladybug and all, you seemed perfectly fine with me rolling my eyes and ignoring you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat sat back on his heels and sighed wistfully. “You two do have that in common. Maybe that’s why I find you so endearing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sarcastic laugh escaped Marinette’s lips before she could hold it back. If he only knew. More than anything, she wanted to take a snapshot this moment so she could bring it up again someday when there were no more secrets. Just to play that last statement on loop, so they could laugh about it together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marinette,” Chat whined, but the smile on his face told her he was only joking, “I’m trying to cheer you up here, the least you could do is play along a little bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath, regaining her composure. “Okay. Sorry. Playing along, right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Right</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said, “On to my second point. As I was saying before, what can I do to make your night better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who said I was having a bad night?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call it intuition,” he leaned in close again. “Or maybe it’s the fact that you’re drinking alone on Christmas and pretending not to be sad about your best friend possibly getting engaged. Classic signs of a forlorn heart.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is exactly why I’m here to provide my services,” Chat sat cross-legged in front of her, his position mirroring hers exactly and reminding her of children gossiping at a sleepover. “What is it that friends usually do when someone is heartbroken? I can trash talk whoever it is that’s got you feeling this way. I’ll tell you how they’re totally not worth your time and they’re not even that cute and you’ll find someone someday who’s going to make you forget that other person even existed.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if there’s any one specific person causing this,” Marinette admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was partially true. Although Adrien had been the cause of many nights full of what-ifs and sad unfulfilled daydreams, it had been years since her crush was at the forefront of her mind. Rather, his presence lingered in the background, really only rising to the surface when people would ask her why they had never ended up together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she didn’t really have an answer to that question. They had become excellent friends over the years, but she still choked on her words every time the subject of her feelings came up. Try as she might, she just couldn’t quite spit it out and face the embarrassment of rejection if he didn’t have any interest. She’d finally managed to stop stuttering around him. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin all of that now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, her loneliness now was more of a dull, persistent ache that had a plethora of causes, and she was sure once the holiday season was over and the overwhelming pressure of needing togetherness faded, she’d be just fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Chat said, “I can also go the more sincere route and just hug you and tell you everything’s going to be alright, even if I don’t know that for sure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be nice,” she said, then after a beat: “But I’m already so comfy here that I really don’t want to get up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat frowned. Marinette stuck her tongue out at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine then,” Chat said, “scoot over.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did as he asked, and even though the lounge chair was definitely only designed for the width of a single person, he moved to sit next to her so that their shoulders and hips were pressed together. Unraveling herself slightly, she offered half her blanket to him, which he gratefully draped over his own shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, effectively wrapping her in a side-hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still comfy?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm-hmm,” she responded, leaning her head on top of his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat had always been the affectionate type, and in years past, he usually reserved most of it for Ladybug. Lately, though, he’d been just as touchy with Marinette, and she suspected it was out of a combination of both their growing friendship and his own personal need for affection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing as she was equally as touch starved, she wasn’t going to complain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in comfortable silence for a good while, the chill of the night air almost unnoticeable with warm drinks in their stomachs and the shared body heat radiating between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have another idea, but I don’t know if you’ll get mad at me for suggesting it,” Chat said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette sat a little straighter, turning to look him in the eye. “I could never be mad at you, Chat Noir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat’s mouth fell open, then he caught himself and smiled bashfully. “Well, just to be clear, I’m asking this out of complete friendship, and I’d hate to enforce your belief that I’m a relentless flirt. It really is because I care about you, and I know how lonely you must feel, and I know something that might help ease that feeling a little bit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette tilted her head, questioning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, his clawed hands toying with the frayed edge of the blanket. Was he </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I kiss you?” Chat asked, his quiet voice nearly lost to the breeze. Marinette wasn’t even sure she’d heard him right. It was hard to tell if the faint redness of his cheeks was from the embarrassment of his suggestion or from the cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d kissed Chat Noir before, of course, although he didn’t know that. And admittedly, it had never been a bad experience. He was arguably her closest friend, and she didn’t doubt for a moment the sincerity of his statement. The way he looked at her now was nothing like the lovestruck way he gazed at Ladybug when suggesting the same thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette nodded slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were sitting so close it wouldn’t have taken much effort for him to simply lean forward and close the gap between them. But Chat Noir was never one to do things simply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brought a gloved hand up to Marinette’s face and slowly traced his thumb across her cheek. Marinette shivered at the touch but did not pull away. Her eyes fluttered shut as he brought his lips to hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette felt her nerves fizzle away as she relaxed into his touch. Chat was unbelievably gentle, tilting her chin up to capture her lips perfectly between his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let the kiss linger for only a moment longer before pulling away. Their deep breaths were punctuated by the puffs of condensation from their breath floating between them.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, Marinette,” said Chat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joyeux Noël, Chat Noir,” Marinette replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gracefully removing himself from the seat, Chat draped his shared half of the blanket back over Marinette’s shoulders and dropped another kiss on her forehead. He smiled as he backed towards the balcony railing, already reaching behind his back to grab his staff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go inside and get some rest,” he insisted. “Try and enjoy the rest of the day. I won’t be a stranger.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she said assuredly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hopped up onto the rail and prepared for his exit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chat Noir?” Marinette called out to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned back to meet her eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette beamed at him. “Thank you. For being a friend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat returned her smile with a wink. “Anytime.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As his dark silhouette vanished into the night, Marinette decided resolutely: if her usual friends and family weren’t around, Ladybug might just need to make a new holiday tradition of her own - one that included spending time with her partner. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy honda days, I only know how to write one (1) fic for this fandom in mildly different flavors but it's fine</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>